Just Tutoring
by TheShinningLight
Summary: When Edd gets an summer job teaching kids at summer school. And he only gets one student. Marie. EddxMarie One Shot.
1. The One Student

Part 1:

Part 1:

Edd: (happy sigh) "School is out, the sun is shining, it's a brand new day!" (sets a book on his desk) "For me to be tutoring summer school!" (big smile)

(cricket chirp)

Edd: "Any minute now, eager minds will start flooding in!"

(another several moments of silence)

Edd: (sighs) (sits down) (waits)

(fifteen minutes later)

Edd: "I don't understand! Knowledge is a gift...by which the only way to acheive it, is learning!"

(the doors open) (in walks Marie Kanker, wearing a not-so-happy expression)

Edd: (gasps) (ducks behind his desk)

Marie: (in a mocking tone) "Why don't you go to summer school? It'll be lots of fun learning! Let's expand your knowledge!" (growls) (sits down at a desk) "Lousy, good-for-nothing parents!"

Edd: (sits up) (clears his throat) "Good morning, student!"

Marie: (suddenly smiles)


	2. Let The Games Begin

Edd: (smiles nervously, due to the fact that one of the Kanker sisters were beside him) "Alrighty then-- let's um, get started, shall we?"

Marie: (Smiles back at him) "Sounds like a plan to me.."

Edd: (bites his lip) "So-- what subject do you need improving on?"

Marie: (Giggles) "Math.."

Edd: "Alrighty then..." (fiddles with a stack of books) "What should we start on?" "There's so many things to learn in that subject..." (gets lost in his brainy thoughts)

Marie: (Puts her hand on his shoulder) (Smiles) "I'm up for anything you whant to do Double D.."

Edd: (starts to freak out) "Geomatry then..."

Eddy: (bursts into the room with Ed) "There's sock head!" "See, I told you lumpy, he didn't get eaten by aliens..."

Marie: (Frowned)

Edd: (smacks himself) "I thought you two gentlemen were going to go dig for money?"

Eddy: (annoyingly staring at Ed) "We were until he buried me first..."

Marie: (Sighed) "If this is a bad time for you Double D--"

Edd: "Er-- no it's fine and dandy as it is... "(mouths: "Go away!" to the other Edds)

Ed: "Is Double D trying to summon the aliens Eddy?"

Eddy: "No, stupid..."

Marie: "If you say so.." (Deep sighs) (Thinking) "_I was really hoping we could be alone.."_

Eddy: (suddenly realizes who is in the room with them) What the--? Doube D, what's a dirty Kanker doing in here with you?"

Ed: (randomly sticks pencils up his nose)

Edd: "I'm toturing her.." (Looked at Marie sternly) "And nothing else.."


	3. So Many Interruptions

Part 4:

Part 3:

Eddy: (rolls his eyes) (grabs Ed) "Come on Lumpy, Double D's got work to do." (Walks away)

Ed: "Okay, Eddy!" (Follows him)

Edd: (clears his throat) "Alright, shall we begin, then?"

Marie: (rests her chin on her hands) "Anything you say, dreamy!"

Edd: (swallows hard) "Alright." (Glances up at the clock) (Writes down the time) "It's 1:30. You're due for two hours of study, correct?"

Marie: (nods, smiling)

Edd: "Okay..." (Shudders) "Then first, we have--" (is interrupted by a baseball flying in through the open window) (it smacks the chalkboard)

Marie: (screams) (dives under her desk)

Edd: (goes red in the face) "Excuse me!" (Picks up the ball and walks back to the window) "We are trying to hold a tutoring session here! Do you _mind_?"

Nazz: (walks up to the window, cringing) "Sorry, Double D!"

Edd: (does a double-take) (shakes his head) "Oh, well...it's quite alright." (Clears his throat) "But it's dangerous to hit baseballs so close to a building!"

Nazz: "I'll remember that, thanks!" (Takes the ball) (Runs off) "Come on Kev, let's move!"

Edd: (sighs)

Marie: (narrows her eyes) "Alright, lesson, remember!?" (Drags him away from the window) (Slams it shut)

Edd: (looks up at the clock again) (only two minutes had passed)

Marie: "So, where were we starting?" (Smiles)

Edd: (sighs) (thinks to himself) "_This could be a very long summer..." _


	4. She Taking A Real Shine To Him

Part 4:

_A Few Hours Later.._

Marie: (almost too tired to even look at the clock)(rests her hand on Double D's shoulder to see how he would react) "I'm way too tired to study..."

Edd: (Freaks out) (Looked away) "I guess we could stop.." "For..now if that's what you want.."

Marie: (smiles dreamily at him) "OK..." (walks off to go get something)

Edd: (Walked close near the door) (As he watched watched her walk out to the end of the hallway) (He thought to him self) _"Huh, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.."_

Marie: (gets a random book out of her backpack, then comes back to where Double D was waiting) "Back!"

Edd: (Smiled as he walked in with her.) "So, what do want work on now..?"

Marie: (thinks) "Have we studied biology yet?"

Edd: (Sit back his desk) "No I don't think so.."

Marie: "OK then... we might as well do that subject now."

Edd: (He gave her a quick smile) "Sounds fine to me.."

Marie: (smiles back)

Edd: (Bit his lip) "Yeah, well.." (He glanced at her book) "May I have a look?"

Marie: "Sure..." (slides the book over to him)

Edd: (He glanced at the cover of book.) (Then looked at Marie)

Marie: "Maybe I should find the page I need helping on..". (reaches for the book)

Edd: (Does same) (Next thing he knows he and Marie were _touching_ hands)

Marie: (realized what happened, pulls her hand away, blushing)

Edd: (Pulled his hand away) (Looked away) (Trying to hide he was blushing to) "Heh, sorry.."

Marie: "It's OK..". (turns to the page that she needed) "Alright then-- teach me."

Edd: "Right.." (Starts thinking to himself) _"Am I really starting to fall for her?"_ (Glanced back at the book) "Alight let's get started.."


	5. After School

Part 5:

Part 5:

(the summer school day was over)

Edd: (on the way home from school)

Eddy: (jumps in front of Edd) "So, how was boring-lamo-summer-school today?"

Edd: "It was actually quite intruiging, Eddy. _Some _people happen to enjoy being educated."

Eddy: (mumbles) "Yeah, losers and nerds."

Edd: "Pardon?"

Eddy: (smirks) "Nothing."

Ed: (standing quietly next to Eddy) (suddenly speaks up) "I had toast this morning!"

Edd: (pushes past them) "That's nice, Ed."

Eddy: (stares after him) "Sockhead's acting weird." (looks at Ed, who is chewing his toenails) "And by weird, I mean weirder than usual."


	6. Date?

Part 6:

_The Next Day..._

Marie: (walking into the same room as always) "Hi Double D!" (giggles and waves)

Edd: (Raises an eyebrow) "Uhh hi.." (Bites his lip)

Marie: "What's wrong?" (puts down her books, then gives him a worried stare)

Edd: (Looked away from her) "Nothing.." (Glanced at all of her books)

Marie: (looks around the room) "Look, I understand if you don't want to do this anymore--"

Edd: "No!" (He grabbed her arm) "--I Mean don't go.." "I want to study with you.." (He smiled) "Its just that--"

Marie: "Just what?"

Edd: "Well since yesturday I've been thinking.."

Marie: "Yes?" (looks nervously at her books)

Edd: "Well _you_ know.."

Marie: (raises an eyebrow) "Well, apparently I don't--"

Edd: "Apparently, you do.." " You're

Just Denying it.."

Marie: (eyes kind of grew wide) "Are you saying you want to-- date me?" (holds in a squee)

Edd: (Turning red) "No, no.." "I'm just saying.."

Marie: (sighs, and puts her chin in her hands) "Just say it already."

Edd: (Blushing) "What's there to say?!" "

Marie: "Well, you were _trying _to say _something_..."

Edd: "Ok, fine.." (He looked at her with a slight smile) "Uhh.." (Stuttering) "Marie--would--you--I--dunno--Wanna--go--on--a--date--with--me?"

Marie: (Smiled) (Then walked behind Edd) (Giveing him a big hug) "Ooh! I'd **LOVE **to Double D!" (She walked out the door) (Then blew him a quick kiss)

Edd: (He smiled as he watched her walk out) "Bye Marie.."


	7. The Bet

Part 7:

Marie: (is skipping happily home, but freezes when she sees her two sisters staring at her weirdly)

Lee: (Crosses her arms) "Hey Marie, words spreading around school that you and Double D hooked up is this true?"

Marie: (grins) "Yeah, why do you guys even care?" "What-- because you could never get Eddy or Ed to go out with you?"

May: (Gasps in shock)

Lee :"Are you kidding me?!" (Pokes her in the ribs) "I could get Eddy to go out with any time I want!"

May: "Yeah!"

Marie: (pushes them away) "Wanna bet then?" "I bet you couldn't get them as dates-- in-- at least a week!"

Lee: (Shakes a fist) "Bet I could!"

May: "Yeah!"

Marie: (points a finger at them, then heads upstairs) "A week then?" "If I win, you guys have to do whatever I say, and do my homework until highschool."

Lee: (Face turns red with furry) (Grinding her teeth) "Fine!"

May: "Fine!"

Marie: "Fine!" (Slams the door behind her)


	8. The Plan

Part 8:

Part 8:

(The next day at school)

Edd: (preparing his desk for summer school)

Marie: (walks inside, smiling) "I'm ready to learn, Double D!"

Edd: (smiles, sheepishly) "Alright then...let's get started!"

(_Meanwhile..._)

Lee: "Just who does that Marie think she is?"

May: (playing with her hair in front of a mirror) "I think she's our sister!"

Lea: "Not you, stupid!"

May: (puts a comb in her hair) "Do you think my sweetie will like me like this?"

Lee: (narrows her eyes)

May: (giggles) "Let's go!"

Lee: (smiles) "She'll regret that bet, she will!"


	9. The Betrayal

Part 9:

(The Next Day Double D is walking somewhere in the middle of hallway.)

Nazz: (Walks up to him) (Smiles) "Hiya Double D.." (She grabed his arm Flirtingly) (She pinned him against the one of lockers) "The word around school is you & Marie have hooked up.." (She lightly tapped his chest) "Don't tell me its really true.."

Edd: (Gets out of her grip) "So what if it true?"(Slightly smiled) "I'm not ashamed it.." (He looked back towards Nazz) "Marie is a really cool person if you _really_ get to know her.."

Nazz: (Rolled her eyes) "Right.." "Listen you.." (She poked him in the chest) "This pathic little game your playing is just plain stupid.."

Edd: (Confused) "What the heck are you talking about?"

Nazz: "This little game of you trying to make me jealous.."

Edd: "**JEALOUS**?!" "Are you **KIDDING** me?!"

Nazz: "There no reason to deney it.." (She giggled) "I mean..I like you to.." "Why else would I be trying to make you jealous by flirting with Kevin all the time?"

Edd: "Uhh.."

Nazz: "Don't speak.." (She then wrapped her arms around Edd) (She leaned in to Kiss him)

Edd: "Nazz, what are you doing?!"

(But however unfortnately Marie was there to sadly witness all of this)

Marie: (Behind them) (Gets mad with Jealous) "So I now I see what's _really _going on here!"

Edd: (Pushed Nazz away) (Turned around) "Marie!" "This **ISN'T **what it looks like!"

Marie: "I bet!" "I should have known a guy like you wouldn't have been interested in girl like me!" "You were just _using _me!" "And to think, that you & I could have something.." "I did the stupidest thing of _trusting _you.." (And for the first in a long time Marie did something that nobody would ever expect.) (She cried)

Edd: (Tried to reasure her)

Marie: (Pushed him away) (Ran out the door) (With tears in eyes)

Edd: (Shook his head sadly) "Oh what have I done?"


	10. Furry Still Burns Within Her

Part 10:

Edd: (sitting outside of school, with his head in his hands) (checks his watch) (sighs) "I'd better get into class. It's almost time for--" (hears something...it sounds like somebody crying) (in fact it was Marie!)

Marie: (mumbling to herself) "I should have known. Should have known it all along!" (sniffs) "I was just a plot to get that..that..that _blondie_ jealous." (continues crying)

Edd: (thinking to himself) _But that's not true! _(glances at his watch again) (comes around the corner) "Hi..."

Marie: (wipes her eyes) "Who's there?" (sees him) (scoffs, and crosses her arms) "Oh, it's just _you_." (sniffs) "What do you want?"

Edd: "Two things. One; it's almost time to start your tutoring for today. Two; to tell you the truth."

Marie: "What truth? That you were just _using_ me to get to your gorgeous sweetheart?"

Edd: "No, won't you just listen to me?"

Marie: "Nevermind! Let's just get the tutoring session over with."

Edd: (sighs to himself, sadly)


	11. I Guess You Could Say This Is The Ending

Part 11:

_A Few Minutes Later.._

Edd: (Puts his hand on Marie's shoulder in a _friendly_ way) "Please Marie, would just listen to what I'm _trying_ to say?"

Marie: (Pulls his hand away) (Scoffs) "What's there to say?" "You just _used _me.."

Edd: "No I didn't!" "Marie.." (He looked at her concerned) "What do I have do to prove it you?"

Marie: "Look I'm just here so you give me my _last_ few minutes of tutoring.." (She looks at him sternly) (She got up from her desk) (And took a deep breath.)

Edd: (He Grabbed her arm _firmly_) (He looked at her with concern in his eyes) "Your leaving?"

Marie: (Pulled his arm away) "Yeah--wait why do you care?"

Edd: (He looked away) (He didn't want her to see he was blushing again.)

Marie: (She turned to face him) "Do you--"

(Just then there was a knock at the door.)

Edd: (Sighed) (And went to the door to answer it.)

(It was Nazz.)

Edd: (Stepped back.)

Nazz:(Smiled Flirtingly) "Hey Double D.."

Marie: (Frowned)

Edd: "Hey?!" "Do know what kind of trouble you have put me through?!"

Nazz: (Folded her arms) (Looked back Marie then back Edd.) (Sighed) (Then just left them alone again.)

Edd: (Walked back to his desk) (Sighed) "Look Marie--"

Marie: (Kissed him on cheek) "Don't explain.." "I think I pretty much get the picture.." (She then walked out.)

Edd: (Turned Red.)"Hey!" "Wait up!" (He walked after her.)

(They then both walked out the school building holding hands as walked into the sunset.) (As for May & Lee Well I think we all pretty know how that went.)

**The End.**


End file.
